her last dance
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: soooo help me out with a bet? Yes it's a Het pairing but please give it a chance. MariaTsuzuki short oneshot.


A/n: Okay, so now I've been talking to my friend who used to be Tsuzuki2001 and She's convinced that the YNM community hates Het pairings, but I've seen some that are not hers. I have a bet going with her right now so can you guys help me out! She said she got one good review for this and about six flames before she took all her YNM fanfics down. She's just not comfortable writing Shonen-ai and I don't think it's fair that she got so many flames just because of that. In my opinion this is a very good fic. So the bet: I post this story and if I get more than three flames I lose and have to write a fic for her with Hisoka/Tsubaki Hime. So show some love! Hehehe if I get more than three good reviews she has to write a Muraki/Oriya fic.

Her Last Dance.

''

Maria closed her eyes as she felt arms come around her.

Every one had gone home and she had sang her last song.

She rested her hands on the arms and knew it was her god of death.

"Tsuzuki..."

He tightened his arms around her and rested his cheek against her head.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered but she heard him anyway and entwined her fingers in his.

"Don't be sorry. I want to die, I want eternal peace...even if that's the darkest place I will be forever grateful to you."

She opened her eyes and turned to him. He stared into her eyes and began to cry.

"But you're so young. How can you want to end it all?"

She brushed away his shining tears and kissed him softly.

"Because I'm not happy. My only love is a god of death; my mother tormented me for years. Muraki woke me from a peaceful sleep. I'm tired Tsuzuki, I've been here long enough."

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder, stroking her sweetly scented hair.

"Come with me back to Maifu. Become a shinigami. Please stay with me."

She stepped back and released him.

"No"

He sank to his knees as the tears came again.

"But I love you."

She sighed and sat next to him, running her long slender fingers through his silk like hair.

"I love you too Tsuzuki, but I wouldn't be happy there.

One day you will see me again and we can be happy, together. Until then, lets not waist my last hour crying. Let's dance and be happy for me."

He looked up at her.

"Is that your last wish?"

She smiled and nodded.

He stood and picked her up.

He set her down on the soft couch in her apartment and turned on a soft CD.

Maria closed her eyes as she was swept off the couch and twirled into a waltz.

He held her tightly.

So close that he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

He brushed her long loose hair behind her ear and whispered to her.

"Tell me what heaven is like."

She moved closer to his ear and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's warm and has fields of grass as far as you can see. There are trees here and there, forever shades of yellow and red and orange. By one of these trees is a pond and when I look into it I can see you."

She felt his tears drip onto her shoulder and shed tears herself.

"What else?"

He pressed her tightly to him as she began to speak again.

"You are happy. There is a young boy who needs your friendship more than anything else in his life. He makes you laugh, even though he's solemn himself. A leaf falls into the pond and I can see years into the future. You come to me and I kiss you. You hold me tightly and we both begin to cry. Our tears slip into the pond and turn to amethysts and rubies then fall into my hand. I smile softly and add them to my collection. When the box is full you will come to me."

He tried to stop crying as he pressed her thin body even closer.

It was no use though and his tears soaked her dress down the back.

When the song was over, he held her close for a moment, and then stared into her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him then stepped away. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, lovingly.

As he kissed her, her body turned cold and she stepped out of his warm arms.

"Good bye Tsuzuki. Just remember what I said."

His tears turned to amethysts and hers to rubies and they dropped to the floor.

He fell to his knees in hysterics as she vanished into a warm light.

He placed the stones in his pocket and went off to look for his partner.

Though he would save Hisoka from the doctor and do many other things, he would never forget the amber-eyed woman he'd fallen in love with after only one short dance.

He would look forward to the day he could see her smiling face, and kiss away her tears.

He imagined she would come to him, and give him his last dance before they would walk into eternity, together again forever.

The end


End file.
